If you date a Kaulitz, you're something special
by autumnkaulitz
Summary: I'm not going to say too much, you'll have to read it ; Girls meet boys. Boys fall in love. Tons of drama with international superstars. Oh, did I mention Tokio Hotel?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER EINS (1)**

"Thank you guys so much! See you all again soon!" Bill said into the microphone, enthusiastic as ever.

They all waved their goodbyes to the crowd. Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg, and then disappeared backstage. My third, and best yet, Tokio Hotel concert was over. I hated this feeling; the end of a great concert. But the boys did awesome, and should have a good night's sleep tonight they deserve it.

The crowd starting to get smaller as fans rushed outside for fresh air.

'There's no rush,' I thought. There's just gonna be traffic anyway. I pulled out my cell and saw texts from my friends who had come with me, and that I lost in the crowd right after the first song; Cheyenne, Michaela (Mike) and Candy. I met them out front a few minutes later. As soon as I made eye contact with them, we all got huge smiles across our faces, and let our high-pitched screams, from whatever voice we had left in our bodies. I felt like a little kid again. Almost like it was my first memorable Christmas, or like I heard Santa's sleigh on the roof. I was overjoyed. But this feeling had a different meaning. We all just saw our favorite band perform and amazing show. What else were we supposed to do?

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans, only to feel that it was empty.

"Holy crap." I said.

"What is it?" asked Mike.

"I don't have my camera. I bet its inside."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, go ahead and head home. I'll call you when I leave."

Candy drove them here, and I drove by myself. I guess I'm glad we did it that way, so I wouldn't hold anyone up.

"Okay, Bye," we all said.

I walked quickly back into the little venue. Despite how huge they were in North America, they still played in some small buildings. I looked on the floor around the area where I was standing. There was so much junk. Bottles, wrappers, party streamers, even some girls' extentions. It was still a little dark, so I used the light from my phone. I bent my kness for a closer look.

"Lose something?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up onto the stage.

"Yeah, my camera." I said, right to Bill Kaulitz.

I basically froze right where I was. My eyes were locked on his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you find it."

"Thanks, me too."

"I would help, but I have to go. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you." I said back, as he walked away.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that happened. It took me a minute to remember what I was doing back in there. I searched for another minute, then decided to re-trace my steps from where I'd initially left to go outside.

"Ooh! I bet that was my camera." I said to myself as I kicked something and heard it slide.

I bent down and picked it up. Thank God. It still looked okay and it turned on fine. I ran to my car, excited to call the girls. Cheyenne answered.

"Guess who I just freaking talked to?!" I said.

"Oh my God, who?"

"Freaking Bi--."

I looked at my phone as it shut off. It was dead. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell them what had just happened! Even worse, my mom is going to have a heart attack if she calls and I don't answer, being two hours away from home. I can't even use my friends' phones, since they're all probably already on their way home. But, it's a good thing I had extra cash. Simple, I'll find a wal-mart and buy a car charger. I'm just not very familiar this area, but it seemed like a popular city and was very industrial based, so it shouldn't be too hard. I started my car and went back to the main road. Just about ten minutes into it, I see a sign advertising a 24-hour wal-mart. PHEW!

"Thank God." I said to myself.

I quickly pulled into the parking lot and then shut my car off. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little bit and wiped my smeared eye makeup. After I walked in, my stomach made the rumbles. Maybe some crackers or something would help. I really haven't eaten all day since I've been too excited for the show. I walked to the little food section. The good thing was that almost all the wal-marts I've ever been to are the same set up, makes it easier for me. I was looking at some chex mix, when I got the feeling there was someone beside me. I looked to my right.

"So, you were at the show tonight?" said a voice I knew too well. Tom Kaulitz.

Judging by my Tokio Hotel shirt and what a mess I probably was, it couldn't have to been hard to figure out where I was hours ago. Could this night get any better?

"Yeah, I was." I said nervously.

"Well, you know, we have the tour bus outside if you want to go freshen up. Maybe get to know me a little better." He said.

Wait? The bus was outside? How did I miss it? Was Bill on it still? My heart pounded as I thought these thoughts.

I looked back at Tom and saw the seductive look on his face, and just realized what he was trying to get at. I knew exactly where this was leading. ANYBODY who's even heard of Tom Kaulitz knew where this was leading. I looked at him.

"Sorry Tom. No offense, but I'm not having sex with you." I said it as clearly as I could.

As soon as I finished my sentence, I heard a high-pitched laugh come from the aisle over. We both looked at the end of the aisle to see Bill walk around the corner, holding bags and boxes of junk food.

"Not so smooth now, huh Tom?" he said while laughing.

Tom shot him a deathly glare. Was it that funny? Obviously; because I couldn't help but smile. Bill then looked over at me.

"Hey, you're the girl who lost her camera." He said, remembering our encounter just a little bit ago.

"Almost lost, I found it."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I would have been so upset."

"I can imagine. You looked worried."

"Do you need help?" I asked, noticing how the junk food products seemed to be slipping out of his arms.

"Please, since Tom seems to be so busy over there." Bill made another joke.

I grabbed a few bags of chips and a box of cookies.

"Thanks." He said.

"Why didn't you grab a cart?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think I was going to see much that I wanted."

I just smiled. I'll never understand how these guys ate so much, and still looked so good.

"Do you have enough sugar?" I teased at him.

He bent down on his knees, and was inspecting the flavored candies on the shelf.

"Not yet," he started while grabbing a bag of candy. "There, now I'm good to go."

We walked up to the self check out, and began ringing up our items. Suddenly, a very tall, built man appeared behind us. He started a conversation with the twins in German, too fast for me to understand. They seemed to be getting a little tense, and the next thing I knew, I was being told to move.

The boys' security had his arms around Bill and Tom so fast, pushing them out the door. I didn't even realize it, but Bill had grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him. It was all basically in one fluid motion. I felt the cool air breeze past me as we ran, to what seemed to be the tour bus. There was another guy on the tour bus, pulling Tom through the door. Bill put me in front of him, and I was then grabbed and pulled onto the bus. Bill was right behind me, followed by the other guy. He locked the door, then turned to us.

I was still so confused. For all I knew, there could have been a bomb threat in there, or maybe I was being kidnapped? As I peered out through the window, I saw what we had escaped. There was a small group of girls, about 8 of them.

Is that seriously what we ran from?

Behind the girls, I then saw another small group, paparazzi? I gave Bill a confused look. He looked back at me and just kind of shook his head.

"I already called the police." David said.

"Police?" I asked. What, were they going to arrest the fans?

"Yeah, so they can escort us out." Tom answered me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh." I barely muttered.

Before the somewhat massive crowd of people managed to get to bus, there were already officials lining up out front.

"Miss, they're going to escort you back to your car now." David said to me.

"Oh, okay." I said. I didn't realize I was leaving. I turned to the twins. "Bye, guys." I used the fakest smile ever.

I turned back around, heading to door.

"Wait." Bill said, lightly grabbing my wrist.

I looked back at him. He was looking at David, with a questionable expression on his face. David stared

back at him.

"Fine, Bill." David said to an unspoken question.

Bill instantly smiled and looked back at me.

"Can we meet later?" he asked me. A cheerful, bright expression across his face.

I WAS supposed to be on my way home. My phone was dead, and my mom had no idea where I was. But now, Bill Kaulitz was asking me this. Hmm, what the hell. This couldn't be so bad.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile. I was more than happy.

Tom rolled his eyes, but I ignored him.

"Miss…" David said, referring to the fact that I had to go now.

"Here." I found a napkin and a pen on the table. I quickly wrote my information on it.

Autumn

(330)555-5555

I handed it to him.

"I'll call you as soon as we escape this madness." he told me as I was being handled down the stairs.

I shut the door behind me, and was thrown between officers. I told them where my car was, and they agreed to get me there safely. On my journey back to the car, I was being yelled at by various fans and paparazzi. They were demanding to know who I was. Was I a new girlfriend?

I smiled at the thought of that one.

"Phew." I whispered to myself when I got into my car. I turned it on and pulled out as fast as I could.

"Shit!" I yelled when I pulled onto the main road. Bill is going to call me, and my phone is DEAD.

I started to panic. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to Wal-Mart, I'd be in trouble there. I wasn't sure if there were any other stores around here that were still open. I parked on the side of the road so I could concentrate better. I didn't want Bill to think I gave him a fake number or anything. Bill was my favorite. I adore him in every way. I couldn't do this to him!

I heard a car pull up and break behind me. I looked in my rear view mirror.

"Cheyenne!" I screamed.

I opened my door and ran up to her and hugged her. She had no idea how she is helping me this very

minute.

"I need Candy's car charger!" I yelled.

I ran over to the driver side and opened the door. I leaned across Candy and plugged my phone in.

"Turn the car on." I said.

She did then got out of the car, along with Mike. They all formed a line, and faced me.

"What the hell happened?" Cheyenne yelled at me.

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"I met Bill and Tom." I said, calm and easily.

"Right. Now tell me what happened." she insisted.

"I went back in to get my camera. Bill was there. Then I called you but my phone died. I went to Wal-Mart, met the twins in there. Almost got chased by fans. Bill said he wanted to meet me later, so I gave him my number. Now I need to charge my phone!."

They all just looked at me, not sure to believe me or not.

"She's telling the truth." Mike said.

I nodded my head. "Bill said he would call whenever they got out of there."

"And what about Tom?" Cheyenne asked.

"I think he's pissed at me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I kind of rejected him for sex."

They all laughed. Just like to Bill, it was hilarious.

"Poor Tom. Don't worry, I'll make it all better. " Chey informed us, with a seductive look on her face.

"You would." We all said in unison.

"I am so glad you guys are here. Wait, why ARE you here?" I questioned.

"Well after you called and your call dropped, we didn't know what happened. Then we kept calling and you didn't answer. We turned around to see if you were still at the venue." Candy told me.

"Aww." I said. "Thank God you did. I was worried I wouldn't get my phone on."

"You're just lucky to have great friends like us." Mike said.

"Yeah, otherwise I might not get that phone call from Bill."

"Did he say what you guys are doing later?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, just that he would call me."

"Wow, this is…insane." Candy said.

"Yeah," I began, but the wind began to blow. "Can we sit in your car?"

Candy nodded her head. I sat up front, staring at my phone, waiting for it to ring.

"The more I look at it, the slower the time passes." I mumbled.

"Well stop!" they all said.

I closed my eyes and tried to pass the time. What felt like ten minutes was only two.

"When did he say he would call?" Cheyenne asked me.

"He said when they were out of that mess. I'm assuming when they can be by themselves again and away

from the paparazzi."

"What if he lied to you?"

"Bill would not do th-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

I freaked. We all let out high-pitched yelps. I looked at my phone. 'Unknown.'

"Everyone be quiet." I said, and presses 'Answer.' I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, this is Amy from Time Warner Cab-" *click*

"Shit!" I yelled. "It wasn't even him!"

"That's what I thought. I know he doesn't sound THAT girlie." Mike added.

My heart sank. Nothing like getting your hopes up for nothing. But it's only been twenty, twenty five

minutes. Maybe he's busy.

My phone rang again. 'Unknown.' Probably Amy.

"Hello?" I said, with a little more attitude than necessary.

"Autumn?" a lovely voice said.

My eyes got big and I looked to the other girls, and put my fingers to my lips, indicating to be quiet.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Hi Bill."

"It's okay. Do you still want to meet up tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Cool. Uhmm, we're at the Country Inn and Suites on…Main Street."

"I'll look it up now. I'll see you in a little bit."

Cheyenne hit my arm.

"Oh wait! Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Is Tom busy?"

I heard Bill yell for Tom. They had a quick conversation, if you would even call it that.

"No, why?"

"I have a friend who would LOVE to meet him, if that's okay."

"It sounds great."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye."

I ended the call and held my phone to my heart.

"That was the most nerve-wracking telephone call I've ever had."

"Autumn, I love you." Chey said.

"Yeah, I do what I can." I replied.

Candy was driving her and Mike home. We promised to get autographs for them. Cheyenne was driving with me.

"Can you believe this!?" I exclaimed.

"No, this is too freaking awesome!"

We were both in shock, but we had to keep our cool. Cheyenne looked up the hotel on her phone, and easily found the directions. We were there in no time.

We went into the lobby. Not entirely sure what to do, we went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" the man asked.

"Yeah, umm, I'm supposed to meet someone here." I said.

"Can I have your name?"

"Autumn."

"Oh yes, Mr. Kaulitz said you were coming. Top floor."

"Which room?"

"I think you can find it." he replied. Smart ass.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Cheyenne and me went over the elevators. I pushed the button and watched it turn red. We heard the elevator coming down to pick us up. We got on it, and pushed the button indicating the highest floor. We didn't say anything to each other, we were both too nervous to even acknowledge the other.

The door opened, and we walked into a little hallway. There were two doors, the guy downstairs lied. Which one were we supposed to go to? I guess I didn't have to think about it for long. One of the doors opened, revealing Bill. He looked like he just got out of the shower. He was makeup-less; gorgeous. He walked over to me.

"Hi Autumn." he said as he smiled.

"Hi." I replied. Suddenly, my nerves went away. I felt completely fine.

Tom came out a second later and looked at Cheyenne with a smile. He began to introduce himself.

"I'm Tom." he said to her.

"I'm Cheyenne." she said back to him, smiling uncontrollably

I watched them as their eyes locked, as if they could read each others' mind. I wish I knew what they were thinking. Then I realized how much shorter she was than Tom. But then again, it was no different than for me and Bill. They were both giants compared to us.

"My room is over here." he said, tilting his head to indicate where it was.

It was the other room that the twins had not come out of. He walked over and opened the door for her,

and they disappeared inside.

"Are they going to…" I asked Bill, but trailed off at the end.

"I'm not sure. I asked Tom, but he said he wasn't feeling up to it. He's tired from the show." he answered me.

"Oh, that's cool. She loves Tom, she'll like just being able to talk and hang out with him."

"Well then she's in for a good night."

"I hope." I said back.

I smiled and he finally got the door open. The suite was beautiful. I walked around and looked at the rooms. Huge bathroom, kitchen and a living room, with a gorgeous balcony.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." he said with a smirk.

I put my purse on the table. I pulled my phone out of it.

"Crap." I said.

"What is it?"

"My phone died again."

"Do you have your charger?"

"No, I went into Wal-Mart to buy it, but then I got distracted."

"By what?"

I gave him a stupid look.

"Oh. Oops." he said. "Let me see your phone."

I handed it to him.

"You can use my charger. We have the same brand."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." He said as he pointed to the corner.

I plugged it in and turned it on.

"I think I'm going to jump in the shower." I stated. "I feel yucky after the concert."

"We do put on a pretty good show, don't we?"

"Only the best." I smiled.

"Obviously." he smiled back. "You can go ahead and go in there. I can bring you in some clean clothes in a second if you want. I don't have any panties, but I can give you some boxers."

"Yeah, it's fine." I agreed.

"Give me one minute. I'll have to go through my bags."

I laughed as I went into the bathroom. Poor boy had so many suitcases. I took a good look into to mirror. I was a complete mess. I started the water, making sure it was hot. I loved hot showers. I put my dirty clothes in a little pile, and stepped in. The water felt so good. I quickly put shampoo in my hair and washed my body.

"They're on the sink." Bill informed me.

"Thanks."

I rinsed my hair and then put in some conditioner. As I rinsed my hair out again, it began to feel too hot in there. No big deal, I'd be out in a second. I shut off the water and grabbed my towel from over the shower rod. I opened the curtain and stepped onto the tile. In the next second, I felt a wave of heat flush over my body. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt cold hands around my shoulders.

"Autumn. Autumn, are you okay?" I heard a panicked voice.

I could feel the warm breath on my face. I finally opened my eyes, confused.

"Autumn, are you okay?" Bill repeated.

I adjusted my eyes, and saw my towel was only over my bottom half. I guess Bill saw the reaction on my face.

"I've seen boobs before." he said. "Are you okay, what happened?" he asked once more.

Bill was still holding me to his chest.

"I don't know, I think the shower was too hot."

"Did you hit your head or anything?" he asked as he sat me up.

"No, I don't think so."

"Can you stand up?"

Bill helped wrap the towel around me again, and I put my right hand on the ground to help support me.

"Ouch. Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What!?"

I jerked my hand off the ground and examined it.

"I think I hurt my wrist."

"I'll call David." he said.

"Wait! Can I get dressed first?"

"Yeah." he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so paranoid about being naked."

"Well I particularly don't like having the whole world seeing it."

"Whole world? It was just me. And I only saw your boobs."

"Can we drop this?" I pleaded.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Can you help me get dressed?"

"But you're naked."

I'm not sure what I did, but he must have seen some kind of expression on my face.

"Sorry! I won't look. I promise."

He walked over to me.

"Uhm, what can I do?" he asked.

"Hold the towel up really quick."

He held the towel out, covering my body and his view of it. I put on the boxers he gave me. I could

manage these with one hand, it just took a little longer.

"Okay." I said.

He put the towel down. He's already seen my boobs; makes no difference now. I put my arms through the straps of my bra.

"Hook the middle one." I instructed him.

It took him a minute. He mustn't have had much experience with this. I turned around so I could face him.

"Sorry if I was jumpy a minute ago. This is just awkward to me."

"I shouldn't have joked around like that. I didn't realize it. What's awkward about it?"

"I've never been naked in front of a guy before. That's all. Just new to me."

He smiled and rubbed my shoulders.

"Well, you're almost dressed now."

"Yep. Shirt." I said and put my hands straight up in the air, just like when you dress little kids.

He tried to be careful around my hurt wrist, such a sweetheart. After a few light tugs, my shirt was on and

I felt comfortable again.

"There. No more naked Autumn."

I took a deep breath, indicating I was getting a little annoyed. But I smiled and played it off.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I'm calling David now."

I heard his German conversation. Once again, too fast for me to understand. Bill sounded a little panicky again.

"He'll be up in a minute."

"Is he a doctor?" I asked.

"He knows some stuff. I guess for any small emergencies like this."

There was a knock at the door. Bill went to open it, then returned to me with David.

"Nice to see you again." he said to me.

"Yeah, you too."

"Sorry if I seemed rude earlier. I just get frustrated with things like that." he said, referring to me being

escorted off the bus.

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"She's sweet Bill." David said. "So what exactly happened?"

"I was taking a shower, and it got too hot so I got out. Then I guess I passed out. Bill was in there and

helped me."

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Passing out? Only a few times. I'll be doing something, and then I get hot and it feels like I'm being closed in by

darkness."

I looked up at Bill. He had his arms crossed at his chest and was absorbing our conversation.

"Do you know why?"

"Not sure. But I think it happened tonight because I haven't eaten all day."

"Well why not?"

"I've was too excited for the concert." I said. I felt my face get red.

"That makes sense. What about your wrist?"

"I think I fell on it or something."

David put his hands out, and I laid my wrist in them. He lightly grabbed it, asking me if I could move it,

twist it, asking if I could bend my fingers. These questions went on.

"It just looks like he sprained it pretty bad."

"What does that mean?" Bill asked.

"Just keep pressure off of it. If you do something with it and it causes pain, stop."

He opened up his little first-aid kit, and pulled out an athletic bandage. He wrapped it around my wrist

and clipped it tight.

"How's that feel?" he asked.

"Good, thank you."

"Just doing my job." he said with a smile, and then turned towards Bill. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well now, I'm going to take her to get something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at Bill and then stood up. I was going to defend myself stating that I was okay. But I

must have gotten up too fast, because he had to catch me from completely losing my balance.

"Okay, be careful." David said, looking at me when he said the second part. "And I'll have security meet

you down there."

Bill let out a big sigh.

"Don't worry. They'll keep their distance." David said and walked out of the room.

I put my jeans back on, with Bill's help of course. Luckily, I could just slide my feet into my shoes. Bill grabbed my keys.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"No way I'm letting you drive. You might pass out and kill us."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't kill me."

Bill gave me a jacket to wear. We went downstairs.

"Just pretend they're not even there." he told me when we got into my car.

"I've already forgotten." I said.

I always felt anxious when someone else drove my car. I buckled my seat belt. Bill laughed at me, since it was with my non-dominate hand.

"Buckle up." I told him.

"I'm an awesome driver." he said.

"Bill, please. You never know what could happen."

"Fine." he said.

He put my car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. The sad part was that neither of us had any

idea where to go.

"Well, we could try over there. There are a lot of lights on." He mentioned.

I nodded my head in agreement. We pulled into a huge plaza.

"Is that place open?" he asked, pointing to a little breakfast like restaurant.

"It sure looks like it. There?" I asked.

"If it's okay with you." he asked.

"Mhmm."

He parked in a spot right in front of the restaurant. Across the parking lot, we saw our 'stalkers' park

there.

"Come on." He said with a smile.

We got out of the car. Bill opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I replied.

A young lady met us.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah, table for two, please." He said.

"Right this way." She said.

We were seated at a booth. I asked for a chocolate milk, and Bill got a coffee. She left to go get them.

"I never know what to order." I said.

"Me either. It drives Tom crazy." He said. I then looked up and saw him smirk.

"What was that for?"

"What?" he asked, obviously playing stupid.

"That smile."

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He said, with another, bigger, smirk.

I was truly confused now. What is he not telling me?

"So, do you know what you're getting?" I asked, playing everything off.

"I think, I'm going to get pancakes…, and eggs. You?"

"Pancakes. And fruit, on the side."

We gave the girl our orders. Now, it was just me and Bill sitting here alone. There may have been a few other people in there.

"Autumn, how often do you pick up innocent German singers?"

"I think you have that the other way around." I said with a smile. "How often do YOU pick up innocent

American fans?" I asked.

I grabbed a straw for my milk.

"Oh, just about once every twenty years or so."

With out even thinking about it, I put the straw in my right hand, and pushed it down on the table to

open it. My hand went down too.

I felt a sharp pain wrap itself all around my wrist as I winced. This hurt worse than earlier. I opened my

eyes, and felt them tearing just a little bit. Bill wasn't across from me anymore, but beside me.

"You have to be careful." he reminded me.

He had his hand out, like he was trying to help, but had nothing to do.

"I wish I could do something."

"Don't. I'll be fine." I said.

Bill grabbed his coffee and put it on my side of the table. He was going to sit next to me now. I scooted down a little bit. Then our plates appeared on our table.

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

Bill moved his plate out of the way and put mine in front of him. He picked up the knife and fork and began cutting my pancakes. After he was finished, he put my plate back in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I didn't like having to babied for things like this. I'm always used to caring myself and such. I poured my syrup on them and then picked up my fork. It was a little harder to eat with my left hand, it felt awkward. I took my time and was able to get my food in my mouth on the first try.

"These are awesome." I said to Bill.

He laughed and took a bite of his.

"You're right. They're delicious."

"I told you."

I sipped my chocolate through my straw. It was so smooth and yummy. I took my fork and poked at my fruit bowl. I stabbed a piece of cantaloupe and bit it. I let out a little gasp.

"What is it?" Bill asked me.

"It's still a little frozen. I have sensitive teeth."

"You poor girl. Everything is wrong with you."

I just looked at him with my mouth open.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded to know.

"You have sensitive teeth. You hurt your wrist. You don't eat." He teased.

"I DO eat. Just not on days I have a Tokio Hotel concert to go to."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I'm excited as hell. I love you guys."

Bill had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his face.

"Just eat your pancakes." He said as he nodded his head, still smiling.

I listened to him and continued to eat, while I smiled to myself too. I couldn't believe this. For the past three years, I've loved Tokio Hotel. I have adored Bill since the beginning. I love his style, his personality, his voice, his lyrics, his tattoos, his laugh. I could go on forever. I never thought I would even have been able to talk to him. But this, this is amazing. I can't believe I am here with him right now. I just hope to God I'm not dreaming.

I finished my fruit and my pancakes. Then I took the last sip or two of my milk. I pushed my plate away from me and sat back against the seat. I felt something in my throat and I let out a little burp. I looked over at Bill. He stared at me for a second, and then let out a huge one. It was so loud, I couldn't help but laugh. I know the whole kitchen had to of heard it.

"That was beautiful." I said.

"They usually are." he replied.

The lady came back over to the table and began to pick up our plates.

"You guys have a good night." she said.

"Wait, we haven't paid yet." Bill said.

"Oh, it's okay. Couples eat free after midnight." she said and walked away.

Me and Bill just looked at each other. He put a ten on the table and the scooted out of the booth. I started to scoot out too, and found Bill's hand out in front of me. I instantly grabbed it, and he helped me up. I couldn't look away from away him. He had a sparkle in his eye, and a gorgeous type of glow radiating from his face. These were things no one could see on camera.

I had no intention of letting go of his hand, and I don't think he did either. Our fingers intertwined as we walked out of the restaurant. We slowed down when we got outside, probably because neither of us wanted to go back to the car. We got to the edge of the curb and I sat down, pulling Bill down with me. We sat there with our legs stretched out in front of us, only his were much longer. This was a beautiful summer night, perfect weather and clear skies. The moon was shining, and seemed unusually bright.

"Can you come any closer?" He asked me.

I wasn't sure how much closer he meant. We were still holding hands. I leaned to my left and he put his arm around me. Okay, this works for me. I closed my eyes and let everything around me sink in. I was completely calm and happy. Every time I inhaled, I smelled Bill, and he smelled amazing. I loved it, and it was driving me crazy on the inside. I was going to lose it.

"Okay." I said as I sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What the hell do you wear? It's driving me insane!"

"Insane?"

"You're pretty much irresistible right now."

"Well I could say the same about you." he said back.

I put my hand behind him and reached into his back pocket.

"Whoa Autumn, you could at least wait until we get back to the hotel."

"I'm grabbing my keys, because I'm driving."

I pulled them out of his pocket and dangled them in my hand. He was fast and snatched them away from me.

"Bill!" I yelled.

He got up and stood in front of me.

"I don't want you to drive as long as my cologne is intoxicating you." He teased and put them back in his back pocket.

"I'm fine, I swear. And I'll get those back." I said as I stood up and headed towards him.

He backed away with a smirk on his face. He must have turned around way too fast, because the keys swung out of his pocket and right in front of me. I picked them up and went over to the driver side of my car and stood in front of my door.

"Oh Bill…" I said.

He turned around and was shocked to see me standing there, with the keys swinging on my finger.

"What the?" I heard him mumble.

He walked over to me. I kept the keys swinging.

"You don't scare me." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

He was only inches away from my face, trying to intimidate me.

"Oh I don't, do I?" he asked.

He put his arms around me, onto the hood of the car. His cologne moved with him.

"No," I started, "you don't."

I moved the keys from my finger and held them in my hand. He was closing in on me, trying to win the keys over, but I think this was turning into something else.

"We'll see about that." he whispered as he got closer.

Finally our lips touched. I was nervous for a split second, but got over it. He moved his hands from the car and wrapped them around me. One on my lower back, the other gracing my neck. I dropped the keys. I put both of my hands around his neck, making it easier for me to reach up to him. His lips were soft, he tasted so sweet. I was shocked when I felt his tongue ring, I didn't think he would take it that far. But it made everything more interesting. Bill inched away and our kissing came to an end.

"Wow." he said softly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"For being completely amazing." I said into his shirt.

"Well then," he began as he put his arms around me too, "I guess I should hug you back."

"I told you I wasn't scared."

"You're quite brave." he said as we released from our hug.

I bent down and picked up my keys. There was no way I was letting him get them first. I put an eager look on my face.

"Fine, you can drive." he said as he smiled and walked around to the other side of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

I got into my car and started it. This time, he immediately buckled up.

"Real funny." I said to him.

"Safety first." he replied.

"Whatever." I mumbled

As soon as I pulled out of the parking lot, his security was right behind us.

"Do they not trust me?" I asked him.

"Not you. Just everyone else. Paparazzi, crazed stalkers, you know."

"At 2 in the morning?"

"It's happened before."

I just shook my head, not really knowing what to say to that. My mind was still racing over the fact that we had just kissed. I couldn't believe it. It was perfect, and it felt so right. I've always told myself that since I've been single forever, that it just means I'm going to find someone very special. And I hope to God that today is the day it happens.

"See, it wasn't that bad." I said as I turned my car off.

"Maybe not from where you were sitting." he replied as we got out.

"Excuse me, but I didn't even have to finish my driving test because I was so good."

"Either that, or he was scared to death."

I gave him a playful punch in the arm as we walked back together. I don't even think he felt it, probably because it was with my left hand.

We returned through the doors and got onto the elevator. When we were about to walk into our room, Cheyenne came out of Tom's.

"Autumn, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah?" I said, confused.

"David told Tom what happened in the shower."

My face got red. Why did he tell him? I bet the whole band and crew know by now that Bill found me naked on his bathroom floor.

"Really?" I asked.

Bill put his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked again.

I nodded my head. "Yep. Bill took me to get something to eat."

"That's good." She agreed.

"Hey Bill, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

He unlocked his door, and then handed me the key so I could come in when I was ready. He went inside. Me and Cheyenne both looked at each other with huge smiles.

"Well!?"

"What?" I asked.

"Bill saw you naked!"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. It was so embarrassing."

"From what I heard, Bill rescued you."

"Yeah, he kind of did. But I still would have preferred being clothed."

"It's so cute though."

I rolled my eyes. "What about Tom. Did he see you naked?"

"Nope. We didn't have sex."

"I bet you're bummed."

"A little. But we're having so much fun."

"Doing what?"

"Everything. Games, movies, eating. Anything we can think of."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"What if he asks you later?"

"Eh, I don't know. I think I'll see how far this goes. Maybe we can become good friends."

"You guys sound like you already are."

"What about you and Bill?"

"What about us?"

"I saw the way he looked at you, and the way he put his arm around you. So protective."

"You know how I feel about him."

"And?"

"And, we may have kissed."

Her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God! How was it?"

"Really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It was one hundred percent, perfect."

I got butterflies from even just thinking about it.

"What kind of a kiss was it?"

"I felt his tongue ring."

"Autumn, you're horrible."

"I couldn't help myself. It just happened."

Tom's door opened after I finished my sentence.

"Come on Cheyenne, the game can't be paused for ever." He teased at her.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." she replied and he shut the door.

"Well I better get back before Tom cheats or something." she said to me.

"Okay, text me later if anything else happens." I said.

"Same with you."

And with that, we both walked to the rooms. I opened it with the key and went inside.

"Bill?" I said.

Nothing. It was quiet in here. The suite was big, but it wasn't THAT big. I walked into the bedroom area. There he was, asleep on the bed, with shoes and everything. He looked like he just sat down to watch TV or something, and got knocked out. He was on top of the blankets. Poor boy was so worn out today. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, but I'd rather him sleep while he's comfortable. I slipped my shoes, jacket, and jeans off.

I sat on the bed next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bill." I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at me.

"Thank God." he said.

"What?" I still whispered.

"I thought tonight was a dream."

"I keep thinking the same thing."

"Autumn,"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

Way to kill the mood.

"Because you still have your shoes on and you're not even under the covers."

He looked up, to see if I was telling the truth.

"Oh, sorry. I must have been tired."

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

He sat up and kicked his shoes off. Then he took his jacket off and threw it across the room, still almost half-asleep looking.

"Hey Bill."

"What?"

"Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

He smiled at that.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you anywhere else." He replied.

He got up and turned the lights off, then walked back over to the bed. He crawled into it and we both got under the covers.

"Closer." He whispered.

I scooted over to him. I had my head in his chest, facing him. His hand found mine and they intertwined immediately.

"Good night." I said as I kissed his hand.

"Gute Nacht." he said after he reached down and kissed my forehead.

We slept there the entire night, with the moonlight shining over us through the balcony doors. I don't think our hands ever let go of the other. I've never had a more beautiful night.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was even too bright to shine through the covers, at where I was trying to hide my face from it. I was going to roll over and try to hide from it again. But wait, my hand was cold. I peeked out from under my blanket, to see that I was in any empty bed. I sat up and the sun hurt my eyes. It must be late, the sun looked high in the sky. After re-adjusting my eyes, I saw something on Bill's side of the bed.

There was a little note.

David surprised me with an interview this morning. I should be back by noon. Order whatever you want for breakfast, and don't miss me too much

-Bill

I reached over and grabbed my phone. Okay, it was only 10.48. I could wait for about an hour. Bill must have gotten up early, since he had to be ready and go to an interview. I'm surprised I didn't hear him. I'm normally a very light sleeper.

I stretched my body. I sat there on the bed, still in disbelief of where I was at. I grabbed Bill's pillow and smelled it. Yep, he was definitely here. No way this could be a dream.

I got up and started to walk into the kitchen. On the table, I noticed something beautifully tied in ribbon.

Diese Rosen sind fur dich.

Next to the roses was a menu. He must really want me to eat. But I was never hungry when I first woke up. It usually took an hour. I picked up the roses and smelled them. They were in fact, beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. I sat them back on the table and decided I should get dressed.

I was still going to wear Bill's shirt, if he didn't mind, because mine was sweaty and dirty from the night before. I did have shorts that I stuffed into my purse. It looked fairly warm outside, so I threw those on. I grabbed my brush and went into the bathroom. I found all of Bill's products scattered on the sink. Eyeliner, mascara, hair straightener, hair spray, and more. I just brushed my hair and wanted to get all the knots out. After that, I put some deodorant on and went back to the kitchen.

It was only 11.15 when I checked my phone. I had a text message.

"Hey babe, want to catch a movie later?"

Chris.

"No, I'm busy." I replied.

I had no idea what the hell I would be doing later. But I knew it wasn't going to include him. So, this Chris guy? Long story short: he was my first love, he broke my heart even though we never officially dated, now he's single and thinks he can just have me. Jerk. I liked him about three years ago, and the worst part is that there is always 'something' there. He's been trying to get with me for about a month now. Jeez, can't he take a hint? But it's over. I'll never fall for him again. I won't have my heart be torn apart by him anymore.

I walked over to the counter, and found a collection of teas and coffees. I love hot tea. I dispensed some hot water from the machine on the counter and threw in a tea bag. Peach mango, yummy. I returned and sat at the kitchen table and I had a clear view of the front door. I stared at my cup, watching it all swirl as I stirred it. My phone vibrated again, and I had more than enough of an idea who it was, so I ignored it.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled to myself.

I finally took a sip of my tea. It was a little hot, but soothed my now sore throat. I really shouldn't scream so much. I finished my tea and went out onto the balcony into the sun. I was hoping I would see when Bill came back, but I was on the opposite side of the building. The sun felt so warm. I took my socks off so I could walk on the deck. I was leaning against the banister, relaxing. I had my eyes closed and let my hair blow in the wind. Then I felt something on my back.

I turned around so fast, I didn't even hear someone come inside.

"Hey." Bill said with a smile.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. They're beautiful." I said.

"Just a little something." he said back.

"Well you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Did you eat anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm not hungry yet. I had a cup of tea though."

"Let me know when you are."

He was standing beside me now and we both were looking over the balcony.

"How was the interview?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"It was…interesting."

"Why?"

"There were pictures of you leaving the tour bus. And then us last night at the restaurant."

My face froze for a second.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"For what?"

"I didn't want to get you in any drama. I just wanted to get to know you."

"Autumn, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I've been in drama before, trust me."

"So then how was the interview? What happened?"

"They asked me a lot of questions about last night."

"You didn't have to answer them."

"No, I wanted to. It was nice to be asked different things for once."

"Well?"

He took a deep breath, and then looked me in the eye.

"I told them that we were just friends and we went to dinner."

"Did they believe you?"

"Yeah, until they saw the pictures of us kissing."

"Then what?"

I couldn't believe this. I did not like being the center of attention. I hated having my picture taken. I'm extremely shy.

"I told them there may be something between us, but that I wasn't sure."

"Well, how do you feel?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Autumn! You're mom keeps calling. She said you won't pick up your phone!" Cheyenne said, peeking through the balcony doors.

I sighed to myself, and took the phone. There wasn't anyway I was going to tell her about my night. One, she wouldn't believe me. And two, I wanted the least amount of people to know as possible. Bill doesn't need more drama. I told her I was too tired to drive last night, so I stayed at a hotel with Chey. It was the summer time and I was almost 18, so there wasn't much she could do. As she was talking to me, Bill was trying to tell me something.

"Are you going home?" He whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, I had no idea.

"Can you stay again?"

My heart fluttered and I smiled. I asked her if I could, and told her that I wanted to do some shopping here. They had some cool stores that didn't exist by my house. She said I could and told me to be careful. I hung up and gave the phone back to Cheyenne.

"Now, talk to your mom."

"Oh God! I hope Mike or Candy didn't say anything!" She said.

"I hadn't even thought about that." I replied.

She called her mom and told her the same thing I had told mine. Nothing seemed unusual, so we assumed she didn't know. But Cheyenne texted them and told them not to say anything, just in case. She skipped out of Bill's room and was heading back to Tom's.

"So you really want me to stay again!?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, I'd love it."

"Me too. And I really think we should go shopping. You need some new clothes. And I want to buy stuff."

"I'll have to check how much mon-" I said, but was cut off by his had over my mouth.

"My treat. I'll buy."

"Bill! You ALWAYS buy!"

"Always? You mean for the last sixteen or so hours?"

"Yes. Dinner, breakfast, roses."

"You didn't even eat breakfast." He said back. "Which you should, by the way."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, on the way to the interview."

"Well I'm still not hungry."

"Autumn, I swear, if you pass out on me again…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll be scared to death, and probably have a heart attack and die."

"When we go shopping, I'll get something."

"Fine. Then we're going now."

"Now? It's broad daylight. Do you WANT to be noticed?"

"With you? Of course. I don't mind."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "but what if we get ambushed."

"Don't worry, I have an awesome disguise."

"As long as you know what you're doing."

I put my shoes back on. Bill was finishing washing his face of all make up, and tried to do something different with his hair. He really couldn't wear a hoodie since it was 75 degrees outside; and that would definitely get some attention. We went down to David's room, and Bill knocked on the door.

"Oh, Autumn. You're still here?"

Bill gave him a 'why the hell did you say that' look.

"Yeah, and she's staying again tonight."

"Well that's fun."

"We're going to go shopping now. Without security," I looked at Bill, surprised, "so please don't bother us."

"Bill! You can't just go out without anybody to protect you." David said back.

Their conversation was in German now, so I only caught bits and pieces.

"Yeah, I can. I'm twenty. I'll be fine. I can handle myself. If I need ANYTHING, security is on my speed dial."

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Probably to the mall."

"Well I'm going to call ahead and let them know. They have security there."

"Whatever." Bill said.

He grabbed my hand and we were walking back to the elevator. I look back and gave David a sorry look. I didn't want them to fight over this. Over him and me going out in public alone. The elevator doors shut and we were on out way down.

"You guys okay?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" He said as he snapped out of whatever he was in.

"You and David, will you guys be okay?" I repeated.

"Oh yeah, this happens a lot actually. I prove myself right, and he says he's just looking after me. I know that's what it is."

"We don't have to go out. We can stay here if you want."

"No! I want to go out. Usually it's just me and a few guards. It'll be nice to have someone else's company for once. Not to mention company that I enjoy."

He squeezed my hand for a split second.

"I'll just protect you then." I said.

"Oh please. When you punched me last night-" He said before I cut him off.

"So you DID feel it. Ha!"

"Barely!"

"Oh whatever! You have no idea."

"Then show me. Right here, right now."

"I don't have to prove anything. Plus, it was with my left hand."

"Fine, I'll give you that."

We had to go out the back doors, and walk around the side of the building, just in case there was anyone there. I opened my car and rolled down the windows. It was stuffy in there. I grabbed my sunglasses out of the glove box, then Bill grabbed his from where he clipped them on his shirt.

"We passed the mall when we went to eat last night, right?"

"It looked like a mall to me." He answered.

I put my glasses on and turned on the car, immediately turning the A/C on.

"Relax, it's not that hot." Bill said.

"Yeah well, you don't have a bandage around your wrist. It's making me sweat."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"I should just take it off."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think so."

I unsnapped it and took it off of my wrist. I felt cool air rush around it. I flexed my fingers, waiting for the pain to strike. Nothing.

"I guess I'll find out." I said as I backed out of my spot and out of the parking lot.

It was still relatively early, for a Sunday anyway. The mall seemed busy enough, though it wasn't hard to find a parking spot. Bill's hotel seemed to be right in the middle of everything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him again.

"Yes, positive." he said.

I parked the car and we got out. We began to walk towards the mall. Before we could walk in, two huge guys ran over to us.

"Mr. Kaulitz?" One said.

"Yes?" Bill answered, confused.

"We're part of the mall's security. Mr. David Jost has ordered us to accompany you today."

Bill took in a deep breath. I could tell he was mad, and so could they guys.

"Don't worry sir. We were told to keep a far, but safe distance."

I looked back at Bill. I grabbed his hand, distracting him from the security.

"Come on. Like you said, we'll just ignore them. We can still have fun."

He stared at me for a minute, then eventually smiled.

"Yeah, come on." He replied.

He tightened his grip on my hand and we went inside. He had his little 'disguise' on, and to make it better, I bet no one expected to see Bill here alone with a girl. As long as the security stayed away, nothing would seem suspicious.

"What if the paparazzi shows?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "They already got us last night. Won't make much of a difference now."

"If they see us like this," I said as I brought our hands up in front of his face, "they're definitely going to think something is up."

"I don't mind. Let them."

"Bill, you're twisted."

"What? Why?"

"You're really going to make the front page, kissing some girl you just met? What about your fans?"

I've always thought about this from a fan's point of view. I'd always loved Bill, and I knew that whoever he ended up with would be fine with me, as long as he was happy. But I know there are some people out there who won't be as mature about it. I didn't want to be the cause of any drama. But I've never felt more right or more complete, when I was with Bill.

"Autumn, I don't care." He said sternly, emphasizing each word. "Let them say what they want to. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because whatever they come up with will probably be true. It's obvious we were kissing. There's really only one explanation for that. As long as you feel what I feel, then that kiss was no mistake. Being here with you, holding hands, in public is no mistake."

"And how do you feel?" I asked.

He was taken aback a little. Nervous?

"I think it's pretty obvious." He said and pulled me into a quick hug.

Was I ever going to get a straight answer out of him? I'll just give him time. Even though he just said all of that, this still is pretty soon. Not even a full 24 hours.

"Can we please shop now?" He asked, anxiously.

I nodded my head. We began walking again. I hadn't even heard of half of the stores in this mall. It was all so new to me. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of stores we would go into. I laughed to myself, at the thought of both me and Bill looking at jewelry and makeup together.

We passed a HotTopic.

"If any store, that is one we probably shouldn't go in." He mentioned.

"That'd just be weird, walking in and seeing your face on the wall. It wouldn't be too hard to make the connection."

We did find one store that we both like. Although, I couldn't read the fancy letters of the store's name. I walked with Bill around the store. He was so concentrated when he looked at clothes. Size, color, fit, material, every little detail. And yet, the last thing he ever even bothered to look at was the price.

"Go look for a few things for you." He said as he was rummaging through the racks.

"Bill, it's okay. Really." I insisted.

I didn't like having things bought for me.

"You have to. Because I want my shirt back." He said with a smirk.

I forgot I still had his shirt on. I guess he would need it back eventually.

"Fine." I said, and walked away.

My face was red. Why? I have no idea. It just happens sometimes, even when I'm not embarrassed. But then I get embarrassed because my face is red, and it turns into a mess for me. I hate it. I found the juniors section Even though Bill insisted, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I tried to find a shirt on sale. It didn't take long. I fell in love with a top that was hanging on the wall. It was a pretty open-back green tank top. It was cute and simple, just like I like my clothes. I rarely ever dressed up. I enjoyed being in jeans and a tee shirt most of the time. I found it in my size and grabbed it. Luckily, it was only twenty dollars. That should be enough to satisfy Bill. I walked back over to him and held it out in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy?" I asked.

"Are you?" He asked back.

"Yes. I think it's pretty."

"Then good."

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, that's not all."

"What?"

He pointed to a bag sitting on the counter by the cash register.

"They're already paid for and I tore up the receipt. You can't return them."

My face turned red again.

"How did you even do that?"

"I am a fast shopper." He smiled.

"I wish there was something I could do for you." I replied.

"Autumn, how much money have you spent on our stuff? CD's? Tickets?"

I added up a lot of it in my head. CD's. DVD's. Blanket. Posters. Tickets. The list went on. It made me feel a little better.

"But still…"I said.

"Stop being to stubborn and just accept it."

I inhaled deeply, and let out a big breath.

"Thank you." I said once more.

"You're welcome. Now, you can help me carry bags." He smirked.

"You're truly evil." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We returned to the counter and Bill began paying for his clothes. I watched as the young woman studied Bill's face. Did she recognize him? She gave Bill back his credit card and we grabbed our bags.

"So what exactly did you pick me out?" I asked, terrified of what was in the bag.

"I don't know. Just a few things I could imagine you wearing." He replied.

"Should I be scared?"

"I guess that depends on how much you trust me."

Well that wasn't fair. I trusted Bill, but that couldn't exactly mean that he knew exactly what I would wear.

"So what did you get?" I wondered.

We walked out of the store and continued walking the same way we were.

"Some shirts, a jacket, and I think a pair of jeans."

"You bought a jacket in the summer time?"

"Yeah. Did you forget? I do a lot of traveling. Who knows where I'll be next week?"

"I didn't forget that you traveled. I just forgot that it isn't summer everywhere in the world right now."

"It would be nice, having summer year round."

"I would love it. I love the warm sun, and just being able to wear shorts and a shirt. It's a feeling of freedom."

"Same here. Except I rarely wear shorts. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." I faded out.

I looked down and saw my hand dangling next to his. I reached mine out so I could grab his, but quickly jerked it back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was about to hold your hand."

He paused for a second. "And?"

I lifted my hand up, revealing the bruise.

"This is my bad hand. It still hurts." I pointed out.

"Oh, well in that case," he grabbed my bag from my hand and put it with his other one, then held my hand, "I can fix that."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. I just didn't realize how badly you wanted me." He teased.

Here we go again.

"What's that supposed to mean? I just wanted to hold your hand!"

"That's what you want me to think."

"What!? Bill, you are so crazy!"

"Is my cologne still intoxicating you?"

"No. My nose is stuffed. I can't smell a thing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get a little closer."

He was driving me insane, on the inside. But I wasn't going to let him know it. I did want him, very badly. I just wanted us to be alone where no one else could see us. I wish we could just cuddle in each other's arms. That would be enough for me.

He leaned into me, leaving me no room to breath what air I could through my nose. I don't know what it was about his cologne, but it sparked something in me.

"That's better." I said.

I let go of his hand and put my arm around his waist as we continued to walk. I could definitely smell it now.

"Can we get something to eat now?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Sure. It looks like the food court is up ahead."

I just wanted something to snack on. We walked a little bit further until we reached it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

I scanned the different types of foods. Chinese, hamburgers, pizzas, etc. I found one of my favorite places. Dairy Queen, and it even had it's Orange Julius there too. I led Bill over there. I ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and a medium french-fry.

"Are you going to get anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. But I am going to get a coffee. I'll be right back."

He walked right next door to Starbucks. We weren't even twenty feet apart. Good, this meant that I could actually pay for my own food. I was so excited. But by the time the girl got done making my smoothie, Bill was back over and pulling out his wallet.

"No." I said. "I want to pay for this."

"Are you sure? I can do-"

"Please, just let me." I said softly.

"Okay. If you REALLY want to."

"I do." I said as I gave the cashier a ten.

She handed me my change and I grabbed my food.

"Pick a table." I told him.

He picked one right in the middle of the food court. The sun was shining right on us from above, through the glass ceiling. We sat across from each other, with a bag on each side of us like they were hiding us from the world. I liked this. I put my straw in, and took a drink. I pointed it towards Bill, offering him a drink. He shook his head as he pointed to his coffee. True, I suppose those wouldn't mix well. I looked down at my fries.

"Darn."

"What?"

"I need ketchup." I said, as I stood up.

I walked back over to Dairy Queen, and grabbed some packets and napkins. I was walking back and found Bill smiling.

"What was that about?" I asked as I sat back down.

"You look really cute in my shirt. I didn't notice before. Maybe I should let you keep it."

"So then there would have been no need to buy those clothes then, huh?"

"Oh no, there was still a need for that."

"Of course there was."

I opened my ketchup and squirted it onto my napkin.

"Help yourself." I said to Bill.

"No thanks. You eat."

I rolled my eyes and began dipping.

"So, can I ask you something?" Bill asked.

It caught me by surprise. His tone changed and he was more serious now.

"Go ahead." I said as I threw a fry into my mouth.

"Why are you so afraid to be naked?"

"Seriously, this again?"

"See, you're embarrassed now."

"Well yeah! What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Maybe some explanation."

I put my face down, waiting for the red to go away. The next thing I knew, I felt Bill's soft hand under my chin.

"Autumn, you don't have to be embarrassed. If it helps any, you have an adorable body. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Oh yeah, now he's referring to when he saw me naked. I'm never going to get over that.

"Well, to be honest, I'm just a shy person."

"You're not with me."

"Weird, right? I just feel comfortable with you."

"I can say the same." He smiled.

"And also, no guy has ever seen me naked."

"You've never….?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know, until I truly fall in love or something."

"That's sweet."

"I hope so."

I wonder if he could see in my eyes, how badly I wanted it to be him. He was so nice to me. He treated me wonderfully. And I felt so comfortable with him, like I could be myself, unlike Chris. I hated thinking about him. All it did was bring pain. He's asked me to have sex with him, but I knew better. There were no true feelings from him. This is the difference between him and Bill. I know that Bill wouldn't ever play with my feelings. And that I wouldn't with him.

I swallowed the last of my fries, and drank the rest of my drink.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. That was a one time thing that happened last night."

"Just making sure." He teased.


End file.
